


The Resort

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The Laverys sneak away for a night of lovemaking on the beach. Ryan/Julia. AU, obviously.





	

**The Resort**  
  
 _Maui is beautiful in the moonlight,_ Julia Santos-Lavery decided as she allowed her husband of five years to lead her through the soft, cool sand to a secluded area down the beach. Stars twinkled brilliantly above them as they walked. She smiled happily. One couldn’t get a view this perfect back in Pennsylvania.  
  
The couple finally came to a stop and Julia smiled as she saw a blanket lying out on the ground. Two champagne goblets sat at the water’s edge, along with a bottle of what looked like very expensive wine. Julia grinned at Ryan. “I wonder who could have left these treasures behind. Perhaps someone hoping to get lucky…?”  
  
Ryan nodded. “Oh hell yeah.” He dropped down onto the blanket and outstretched his arms to her. She took a somewhat graceful tumble into his embrace, landing on his impossibly hard chest. He had the most sculpted, sexy body she had ever seen, and she was itching to look at it, to touch it, to taste it. She never could get enough of him. She loved him beyond distraction; beyond reason and rhyme. After Noah had died, she had never believed she could be this happy again but here she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. Ryan had gifted her with a second chance and she knew she had done the same for him somehow.  
  
Ryan’s hands snaked between them and he lightly thumbed her nipples. She arched up, moaning. "Mmmmm,” she murmured. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back with equal fervor as they lay there, Julia straddling him. She was grateful she was only wearing a sarong and a bikini top. They would be so easy for Ryan to remove. She loved when he undressed her because he watched her so intently, worshipped her really, with his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
They broke off kissing and Ryan gently rolled her off of him. “What-?”  
  
“We need a toast,” Ryan said.  
  
“It can’t wait?”  
  
“No, it can’t,” Ryan said with a smirk. “It’s our last night here.” He reached for the flutes and the bottle. He popped the cork on the wine and began to pour.  
  
Julia held out her hand to accept one of the glasses. “What shall we toast to, Mr. Lavery?”  
  
“How about surf, sand and sex, Mrs. Lavery?” Ryan teased.  
  
“Profound,” Julia returned with a smirk. “Is that the best you can do?”  
  
“Hmm, that didn’t work for you?”  
  
“It was _alright.”_  
  
“Okay let me wow you then.”  
  
“Promises, promises…”  
  
“Oh that sounds like a dare, Mrs. Lavery.”  
  
“No, a challenge. Hopefully you can ‘rise’ to the occasion.”  
  
Ryan laughed. “Oh you know I can.” He reached out and caressed her cheek before holding up his glass. “To the best summer ever. This last month at the resort has been nothing short of amazing, Julia. I actually feel… happy and that’s something I thought I’d never feel again.”  
  
Julia’s eyes moistened. “Same here.”  
  
“I’m the luckiest man alive, just so you know. I have three beautiful kids and a sexy-as-hell wife who loves me better than anyone ever has. I love you, Julia.”  
  
“I love you too… We’re really lucky...”  
  
“Yeah, we are. What do you say to coming back here every summer?”  
  
“I say _yes!_ The kids have loved it for sure. Although things got kind of dicey when Emma met that boy-“  
  
“Oh do we have to talk about him?” Ryan asked. “Let’s not kill a good buzz.”  
  
“But summer love is the best,” Julia protested. “Think about it. You and I started on a beach not unlike this one back in good old P.V.”  
  
“Point taken. What is it about you and me and the beach anyway?”  
  
“We’re free out here. It’s an amazing feeling.”  
  
“It is… Now what do you say to drinking quickly so I can ravish you?”  
  
Julia grinned. “I say … hell yes.”  
  
“That’s my girl.” They clinked glasses and began to drink. Their eyes never left each other’s. The heat of Ryan’s smoky gaze was doing crazy things to her body. She couldn’t wait for him to be inside of her. They had amazing sex. They always had - right from that first night of sex on the beach back in Pine Valley. She had been grieving for Noah and he had been smarting over Greenlee’s latest betrayal. They found something that night – something amazing, something worth holding onto. They had been together for seven years now; married for five… it was almost hard to imagine. Julia was like a second mother to Ryan’s kids and she adored them. When Julia had learned four years ago that she was expecting Ryan’s daughter, she had known that she had arrived; that she had realized her greatest happiness with a wonderful man. Yes, he could be impossible – stubborn, moody, and unpredictable, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“Refill?” Ryan asked when he tore his eyes from her and saw that she had downed her drink.  
  
“Not right now,” Julia said. “Let’s save some for later.”  
  
Julia grabbed for his glass and rested it in the sand along with hers. Ryan got on his knees and she rose off the blanket to meet him. Their bodies pressed together as they began to kiss. His tongue pressed at the seam of her lips and she eased her mouth open to accept it. They kissed passionately as Ryan’s hands came to rest on her slim hips.  
  
He started to dance his heated fingers up her back and they came to rest on the ties of her bikini top. She trembled in anticipation as he took his time slipping the strings through the knot. The bikini finally fell away and her pert breasts bounced free. Ryan groaned as he looked at them, raking his eyes over the taut nubs. He took one into his left hand and began to run his finger over the nipple until it was pebbling under his touch.  
  
 _“Ryannnn,”_ she murmured. His right hand went to her other nipple and he took his time pinching and massaging it until she ached deep in her core.  
  
Now he gently guided her onto the blanket and hovered above her, watching her for a long moment. “You’re beautiful,” he said huskily.  
  
She smiled. “You’re not half bad yourself. Okay, I lied. Even with your clothes on, you’re hot. But I kind of prefer for them to be _off_ right now.”  
  
“Patience is a virtue,” Ryan said. A promise of pleasure was in his words but she knew he was going to draw this out for as long as possible.  
  
The thought was delicious.  
  
Ryan went to lie beside her. He flicked one of her uber-sensitive nipples and then leaned over, capturing it in his mouth. He began to slowly take more and more of her tit into his mouth. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged on the roots as she mewled. “Ryyyyy…”  
  
He kissed and suckled on her breast and then reared up on his knees again. He nudged her legs apart with his hands and slipped in between them. He went down to graze her other breast with his teeth. He was going to leave no part of her untouched, it seemed. That was Ryan. Her thorough, sexy lover. Her husband. That particular thought still wowed her all these years later.  
  
He sucked on her tit as his fingers played with the tie on her sarong. He finally unknotted it with an expert flick of two of his fingers. The colorful, gauzy material fell away and his eyes went wide when he lifted his head to see she was sans panties. “Mmmmmm…” Now he was the one murmuring with pleasure.  
  
He kept his mouth on her nipple as she writhed on the ground. With one hand he held her in place and with the other danced his calloused fingers over the hot skin of her thighs. He finally came to the V at the base of her thighs and spread her legs still wider. He sluiced a finger into her tight heat and they both groaned in pleasure. She was already impossibly wet.  
  
He thrust his finger in and out, in and out. Another finger soon came to be inside of her. He used both of them to pinch and tease her clit until it ached. She was cumming onto his hand in no time. She thought he would extract his fingers after that but should have known better. He went in for the kill again. He pressed a third finger inside of her wet pussy and flicked and teased and tantalized until she was a helpless puddle on the blanket. Her legs spasmed violently as an orgasm shuddered through her. She screamed his name over and over as she came. Her body felt thoroughly pleasured. She was a limp noodle spread out on the blanket. She breathed hard.  
  
“You liked that?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Do I need to answer that?” Julia panted.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I loved it, Ryan,” Julia enthused. “It was amazing. Now I think I should return the favor.”  
  
“Not yet. I haven’t tasted you yet.”  
  
Julia smiled lazily. “You’re torturing me.”  
  
“Damn right I am.” Ryan dropped down between her thighs again and swept a finger across her damp curls. He then pushed it inside of her and she whimpered. He caressed her clit and she trembled as he pressed his mouth to her entrance. She soon felt his hot tongue inside of her and she writhed against his face. Her legs came to hook over his broad shoulders as he began to eat her out. She didn’t know how long she could hold on now.  
  
Her release came fiercely soon enough. She was screaming loudly and wantonly as Ryan flicked his tongue inside of her again and again. Her legs convulsed as he licked her and suckled on her. When he finally lifted his head, he smiled at her. “You taste so fucking delicious.”  
  
Julia grinned. “Do I get to taste you next?”  
  
“Depends. Have you been a good girl?”  
  
“Yes,” she said with a cheeky grin. She unhooked her legs from Ryan’s shoulders after he had kissed her inner thighs.  
  
“I don’t know about that,” he teased back. He then went to undress and she shook her head.  
  
“No, I get to do that,” she insisted.  
  
“Okay, go ahead and take charge. It’s sexy when you do.”  
  
“I try.” Julia slowly drew herself to a sitting position and reached for the hem of Ryan’s white tee-shirt. She eased it over his head and gazed at his taut body for a long moment.  
  
“Hey, woman, this isn’t a peep show.”  
  
Julia laughed.”It is if I say it is.”  
  
Ryan laughed too. “Aren’t we bossy?”  
  
“Damn right.” Julia said. She reached out and ran her fingers down his torso, swirling her finger in the light smattering of curls peeking out from the waistband of his board shorts.  
  
She finally reached for the clasp on his shorts and pried it open. She tugged down the material and smiled as his dick popped free before her eyes. He was already hugely engorged and she couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing his hot tip. He murmured her name in a low, guttural voice. Finally Julia shoved him back on the blanket and yanked his shorts the rest of the way down. She flung them somewhere in the sand and turned back to look at him. She licked her lips and then came to rest between his legs. She pressed her hands to his kneecaps and slowly began to lick and suck on his member, taking more and more of him into her greedy mouth.  
  
She loved the taste of him and the sound of her name tumbling off his lips. He arched up and was soon cumming. A geyser of cream shot down her throat and she swallowed all of it. She finally came up between his legs and rested her chin on his hard abs. “Now that was nice,” Ryan murmured.  
  
“Just nice?”  
  
“Very nice. No, fucking amazing.”  
  
Julia grinned as she dabbed at her sticky lips. “That’s much better.”  
  
“You know I love the way your mouth feels on me when you suck me off.”  
  
Julia just smiled as he reached for her hand, pulling her down on top of him. “Now can I make love to my wife?”  
  
“I don’t know, can you?” Julia chuckled.  
  
“You are entirely too sassy for your own good,” Ryan said. He reached between their bodies and took his dick in hand. He gave it three swift, fisted pumps and then dragged the tip across her pussy lips. She sucked in a breath as he shifted and releasing his dick from his hand, began to press up inside of her. She moaned as he buried his shaft in her and began to thrust up. His hands bit into the globes of her ass as they moved together. She rocked against him as his hips slammed against hers. His balls slapped against her entrance as they fucked fast and hard and then more slowly and gently.  
  
They tussled on the blanket until Ryan was on top of her this time. Her hands found his skin and she raked her nails down his back. She soon came to bury her fingernails in the taut flesh of his ass.  
  
The blanket was all tangled up around them when they finally came slamming back down to earth after experiencing the most powerful mutual orgasms they had ever had. They were panting in time as Ryan collapsed on her, his face buried in the valley between her breasts.  
  
Julia reached down and tugged the blanket over them. They lay there for a long moment not saying anything - _just being._  
  
Finally Ryan lifted his head and kissed her. “Best vacation ever,” he whispered.  
  
“Best ever,” Julia agreed.  
  
 _In no time, they were making love all over again. They wouldn’t retire to their hotel room until the wee hours, sneaking in just before the kids began to stir. They would leave the resort that afternoon but as Ryan had promised, they would be back every summer until...forever._  
  
THE END.


End file.
